Knuxdontchuckle
knuxdontchuckle is a user on the super smash bros ultimate boards on gamefaqs and is the founder and leader of the knuckles gang, a faction in the super smash bros ultimate board. a frequent poster on the super smash bros ultimate gamefaqs board, knuxdontchuckle is an advocate for the fighting freak, knuckles the echidna. knuxdontchuckle is also a motivational coach for super smash bros players, providing them advice on how to improve their game. super smash bros wii u knuxdontchuckle joined gamefaqs in 2013 and was an infrequent poster on the super smash bros wii u board. most of his posts talked about how cool it would be for knuckles to be in super smash bros., but acknowledged the long odds in front of him. super smash bros ultimate with the announcement of super smash bros ultimate, knuxdontchuckle returned to gamefaqs and displayed a more outlandish attitude. posting avant-garde style topics, knuxdontchuckle proposed some wacky ideas that for some reason sat well with people. knuxdontchuckle also began preaching to users that the fighting freak, knuckles the echidna, does not chuckle. he insists that he flexes his muscles. the announcement of knuckles the echidna as an assist trophy pleased knuxdontchuckle. to him, super smash bros ultimate captured his awesomeness and grittiness very well and made him a top tier assist trophy. motivational coaching after the release of super smash bros ultimate, many users on gamefaqs were lamenting about their win/loss ratio and the gsp. this inspired knuxdontchuckle to create motivational styled topics that coach users on how to improve their gsp. many of the tips included a deeper look into one's self and the technical aspects of the game. on top of that, knuxdontchuckle insists that chuckling reduces a player's win rate and that not chuckling increases it. his advice received universal acclaim from the super smash bros ultimate board on gamefaqs. to this day, knuxdontchuckle has four motivational topics. the knuckles gang in 2019, knuxdontchuckle founded the knuckles gang. the knuckles gang is a faction on gamefaqs that advocates for knuckles the echidna - not as just being a playable fighter, but for being awesome and his lifestyle - and believes in having fun topics. a user on the boards asked where the piranha plant gang - another faction on the boards who advocate for piranha plant - had gone, claiming the hype for piranha plant died really fast the gang had dissolved. knuxdontchuckle saw the opportunity to announce the knuckles gang's formation. he posted in the thread, saying "long live the knuckles gang." many of knuxdontchuckle's topics now inform users that the topic is brought to them by the knuckles gang. knuxdontchuckle always bolds the font on the gang's name. the chuckle spectrum in 2019, knuxdontchuckle - on behalf of the knuckles gang - started a poll series to determine the chuckle spectrum, a list that will define if characters are chucklers or muscle flexers or animes. the goal of the chuckle spectrum is to inform and educate players on who chuckles and who doesn't. trivia * knuxdontchuckle's avatar is actor and comedian dave chappelle portraying a fictional hip hop artist named fisticuff.